


Stay With Me Until I Fall Asleep

by RooneyWithTheRedHair



Series: Finding Home [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Peter Parker, Porn with Feelings, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooneyWithTheRedHair/pseuds/RooneyWithTheRedHair
Summary: Peter and Bucky are returning from their mission as a newly bonded pair and things go awry almost instantly when they try to tell Tony. Bucky takes Peter back to his apartment and encourages him to feel at home while Peter helps Bucky confront his demons.“This could be your home too, if you want of course,” Bucky quickly clarified as they made it to the top of the stairs and he knocked the bedroom door open with his hip.“Where else am I gonna go?” Peter reached up to gently touch his face as he said this.“I just… I know I’m probably not the easiest person to live with. I’m just warning you.”“Well I snore so… trade offs,” Peter teased as Bucky finally placed him down onto the unmade bed. Peter hated how his omega instincts sang to him at the sight of the clutter and mess of the room. It was mostly books and papers in haphazard piles, but he longed to take care of it all for his alpha.“I couldn’t care less,” Bucky stripped as he said this and Peter did the same, longing to feel the warmth of his alpha’s skin against his own, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to sleep without that delicious contact.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Finding Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212224
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Stay With Me Until I Fall Asleep

The balmy air of a late New York spring felt heavenly on Peter’s skin after the arid swelter of the Sahara, and especially after spending the three days of his heat in an un-air conditioned room. Peter was glad to finally be going home. Of course, despite feeling as if his skin was being deep fried for three days, Peter had enjoyed every second of it, for the sole reason that he had spent it with Bucky. Even thinking about it sent nervous shivers up Peter’s spine as he turned to where his mate was dozing beside him in the car. It would be a couple of hours before they made it to the upstate compound, and while Sam had jumped at the chance to sit in the front and chat with Happy, Peter was thrilled to have the backseat for just himself and Bucky. This could be akin to bliss, he thought, watching while his alpha napped, his face pressed to the cool glass of the window and his fingers loosely intertwined with Peter’s on the seat. Happy’s eyes continually flickered to their hands in the rearview mirror, but Peter was purposefully avoiding his gaze. He hadn’t been able to find the words to explain to the beta what had happened between him and Bucky, all he could do was hope they would just come to him when it came time to tell Tony. Peter had changed into a hoodie in the airport and had bought a tube of concealer to hide the bite on his neck as best he could. Although Bucky had looked hurt by his attempts, Peter had done his best to reassure him that he wanted to talk to Tony before the red ring of the claim spoke for itself. Unfortunately as the car drew near, he was still coming up blank on what he should say. 

A particularly hard lurch of the black sudan jolted Bucky out of his sleep as the trees grew thicker and the roads grew narrower. For a moment his cobalt eyes were dark and confused and Peter felt every muscle in his body tense, as if he’d been having a bad dream, but then he locked eyes with Peter and felt where their hands were joined and relaxed, letting out a growl of a yawn in the process. 

“Hey,” Peter murmured, desperately trying to tune out Happy and Sam in the front seat and pretend it was just the two of them on this desolate stretch of highway, “sleep good?” Bucky shrugged and brought Peter’s hand up to his mouth, kissing each one of his fingertips with such gentleness that it made Peter ache.

“Sleep okay,” he replied, shooting Peter a goofy grin, “I don’t think barely sleeping for three days and then flying over three time zones is doing me any favors, I honestly just want to go to bed.”

“Well good luck with that, because it’s 10AM.”

“Oh god please don’t tell me that,” Bucky groaned, but the smile never left his lips. His voice dropped into a low growl when he spoke again, and Sam, ever thoughtful, raised the partition so they could have a little privacy. 

“Have you decided what you’re going to say to Stark yet?” Peter shrugged and shook his head, purposefully not meeting Bucky’s gaze as he continued, “I just really wish you would let me come with you, I don’t like the thought of you being in there alone with him when you break the news.” Peter rolled his eyes,

“Tony would never hurt me, he might yell and castigate me and yank his hair out but it won’t be worse than that, I promise.”

“Well I still don’t like it, I want to be there for you.” Bucky’s scent was nervous and defensive and overpowering, Peter knew that he was far more attuned to it than most, but it seemed to almost fill the car. He unbuckled his seatbelt and crawled across the middle and into Bucky’s lap, rubbing his calming omega scent all over his chest and neck. Bucky sighed softly in pleasure, both metal human and human hands coming up to grip his waist instinctively, and Peter could already smell the positive change. He’d always seen himself as fiercely independent, and hadn’t expected being bonded to change that at all, and yet here he was, his happiness and wellbeing inexorably tied to this brooding alpha. The loss of control was terrifying, but it felt so good to be held in his alpha’s arms like this that he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Far too soon Bucky was pushing him away, chuckling even as Peter whimpered pathetically at the loss of touch. He shushed him gently, 

“I’m sorry little one, I don’t like it either, but the jig will be up before you even get a chance to talk to him if you reek of me.” Peter grumbled and buckled his seatbelt again, staring out the window, 

“What’s the point? I already do, I just won’t get close to him before I get it out, I mean even if you’re not all over me, I know that I smell different now too.”

“Fair enough, but you probably should still take a shower first anyway,” Bucky took his hand again and gave him a reassuring squeeze with his human fingers, “better safe than sorry.”

“You want to join me?” Peter fluttered his lashes at his alpha and fixed him with a sultry stare, Bucky groaned again and squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his face to the window as his alabaster skin deepened into a blush. 

“Don’t tease me like that.” Peter laughed at him, but nodded in appreciation at his own handiwork when he saw a slight bulge forming in the older man’s jeans that he was clearly trying to hide. 

The compound loomed far too soon for Peter’s liking, and Happy lowered the partition to announce their imminent arrival, as if he hadn’t already been dreading it for miles. Thankfully when he ushered the three of them out of the car in the underground garage, he ordered Peter to his for a while before Tony would be ready to debrief. Peter pouted as he took his shower alone, lathering himself up with scent-blocking soap, even though he knew it would probably bother Bucky. He pressed his head to the warm tile as he let the steam swirl around him, he had absolutely no idea what to say to Tony, a man he had respected and looked up to all his life. He didn’t want to lose him, but if it came down to a choice between his mentor and his alpha well… he shuddered, physically repulsed at the thought of being parted from him. He would certainly try to be delicate, but his mind had been made up from the moment Bucky’s teeth entered his neck, actually, it had probably been made up since the first time he opened his dumb mouth and fixed Peter with a brilliant blue stare. No, although he would try to spare Tony’s feelings, he belonged to Bucky now, and Bucky to him, and that wasn’t going to change. Peter dried off, reapplied his concealer, although it didn’t do much good, and dressed in a thick turtleneck sweater. He couldn’t delay any longer, it was time to face the music. 

Tony was messing around on the holopad when Peter entered. He seemed to be in a good mood, as the bags under his eyes were a little less pronounced than usual and he’d at least combed his hair. Sam had offered to come with him as a buffer, but Peter had insisted he wait outside with Bucky. This was one conversation he knew he needed to have alone. 

“Hey Mr. Stark,” He said, his voice sounding rougher than he meant it. Tony looked up, a goofy grin plastered on his face as he pushed aside his current project and approached. 

“Hey kid, I’m happy to see you made it back in one piece, you have fun?” Peter just rolled his eyes,

“Oh please, it was barely more than a surveillance mission, I’m fine. And yeah, it was um, super fun.”

“Well I hope Sam didn’t give you too much of a hard time, speaking of, where is he? And Barnes too, I guess. Was he alright? I hope you didn’t have to put up with him too much, I know he’s not great company.” 

“Oh well, uh, yeah Bucky was fine… they’re both waiting outside.” Peter rubbed his palms desperately against his jeans, trying to rid himself of the sweat that had accumulated there. He knew that he should calm down, and that he was letting his fear of rejection take a hold of him, but he couldn’t help it. Right on cue, the alpha lifted his nose and scented the air, his eyes darkening. 

“You okay kid? You smell kind of freaked out, and kind of… different.” Tony stepped towards him, his eyes dark pools of concern, but just as quickly Peter stepped backwards, trying to keep the space between them as he nervously fiddled with the cowl of his sweater. 

“I’m fine Mr. Stark I just, um, I wanted to talk to you alone first, I have something I need to tell you.”

“Okay, shoot.” Tony leaned up against the table and crossed his arms. Even looking at his face, so open for him, Peter felt his heart leaping in his chest. He took another step back.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Tony asked gently. Peter nodded, he did know that, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. But he still couldn’t bring himself to say it, so he just hooked a finger around his collar and yanked it down, revealing the glowing red mating mark, which Bucky had reaffirmed countless times during his heat, that shone through even the concealer he’d so carefully applied. Tony’s eyes widened and he brought his hand up to his mouth in surprise.

“Well this is… unexpected. I didn’t even know you were seeing someone. You didn’t need to be so worried about that though, I mean I’m mated, Clint’s mated, we won’t treat you any differently now. You’re still a part of the team. Who’s the lucky guy? Or… lady, of course.”

“Um,” the momentary relief Peter had felt at Tony’s acceptance quickly abated as he struggled for words. Tony could clearly still smell his apprehension as he tasted the air, breathing in Peter’s changed scent. Peter watched, agonized, and could see the shift on his face as he slowly realized. His lips pulled back over his teeth as he registered what had mingled in with Peter’s usually familiar smell, and at least according to the black pits forming in Tony’s eyes, had also poisoned it. He let out a low growl and took a few steps towards Peter, sending a shiver of fear up the omega’s spine. This display of dominance was evidently too much for Bucky, who had clearly been listening at the door, as he suddenly burst into the room in a raised din of snarls and barred teeth and taught muscles. His human arm yanked Peter behind him protectively while he simultaneously thrust his metal arm out in front of him in a defensive stance. 

“Stop it! Stop!” Peter wailed at both of them, but clearly the two alphas were beyond reason as Tony snapped out, 

“Get over here, Peter, get away from him! He’s dangerous!” This only served to elicit another enraged growl from Bucky. Peter fought against Bucky’s grip as the alpha held him fiercely against his back. Bucky strained to keep him in place, but thanks to his enhanced body, Peter was stronger than even the Winter Soldier. He broke free from his grip and pushed himself off one of Tony’s metal lab tables, flipping into the air so that he landed between the two circling alphas, sticking his arms out in an attempt to keep them apart. 

“I said stop! I don’t want you to hurt each other. Tony, I’m so sorry, I know this is hard to accept, I know your past is hard to see through, and I promise, my intention was never to hurt you, but it’s done. We’re mates, I think maybe we were always meant to be mates, it just is, so you’ll have to accept it. And you!” Peter snarled, rounding on Bucky, “I thought I told you that I was going to fucking handle this!” Bucky physically flinched, as if he’d been slapped, and Peter’s heart mangled in his chest at the realization that he’d hurt his alpha with his careless words. Before he could move to make amends, Tony’s low voice came from the other side of the room, 

“Get out,” he hissed, his eyes pits of unfeeling black as the scent of his hurt and his anger washed through him like a wave, “you betrayed my trust, both of you. So get out!” Peter let out a strangled sound as the floodgates finally ripped free from their bearings and he began to cry. 

“Please Tony,” he whimpered, all bravado gone, “don’t do this. You’re my friend, my mentor, I love you. I-”

“Out,” he reiterated, cutting Peter off. He felt Bucky tugging on his hand even as he began to fall apart. 

“We should go, come on love. It’s time to leave.” Peter’s vision blurred through his tears as Bucky yanked him out of the lab and past Sam’s horrified face as they left the compound. Peter realized too late that he hadn’t even had time to pack a bag as they careened down the long drive and into the beautiful sunshine of the spring afternoon. Sam in the driver’s seat, his eyes darting furtively back to the building as he wondered how everything had managed to turn into such a shitshow so quickly, and Peter, a tiny, weeping mess, curled up so tightly in Bucky’s arms in the passenger seat that he didn’t know how they’d ever be able untangle their limbs again. 

Sam dropped them off at Bucky’s townhouse in the Village and left them there. Peter managed to get out a small “thank you” before Bucky was carrying him inside. They hardly spoke as Peter took in his surroundings. The apartment was cluttered but cozy, although Peter was hardly paying attention through bleary eyes as Bucky frantically cleared a pile of papers off the sofa and sat him down in the midst of the chaos. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t clean up more, I promise I’ll get it all cleaned up tomorrow, Steve left it to me and I guess I’ve never really had much time to make it mine,” he ran his hand nervously through his hair as his eyes darted around, looking frantically at the clutter. Peter had never seen this side of the man, and he liked his sweet vulnerability even as grief clouded his mind. 

“I think it’s nice, it’s… cozy.” He sniffled as he said this, sure he was a mess, and looked down at his hands. Bucky crouched in front of him and tilted his chin up with one vibranium finger until they were looking into each other’s eyes, while he simultaneously folded his human hand around both of Peter’s.

“Hey,” he murmured, his deep voice sending a shiver up Peter’s spine, as it often did.

“Hey back,” Peter replied, trying to force his features into something that resembled a smile, sure that he just wound up looking goulish instead.

“You don’t have to do that, you don’t have to pretend. I-I’m so sorry my love, I mean fuck that went so horrible. I ruined it for you, and I realize that, I’m going to fix this, I promise. I won’t let you lose anyone else in your life.” Peter couldn’t help it, another choked sob escaped his lips and he bent down and buried his face in the crook of his alpha’s shoulder, breathing in his musky smell as he hid his expression. In the small respites from Peter’s heat as they lay, tethered to one another in that sweaty hotel bed, he’d shared things with Bucky about his past and about his family that he hadn’t felt safe enough to even tell Mr. Stark. Bucky had been less forthcoming with information about his past life, the little of it he could remember anyway, but Peter was more than happy to give him enough time to feel comfortable enough to share. But now, after the fog of his heat had cleared, Peter felt suddenly embarrassed that this man knew so much about his personal life, even if the man in question was his new mate. 

“Hey hey,” Bucky soothed as he stroked Peter’s back, “why don’t we get a little sleep, and then we can deal with the fallout when we wake up? I’m sure your aunt will want to know what’s going on. Sound good?” 

“Sounds good,” Peter echoed. He’d told May that he’d found his mate, and although he knew she was probably concerned, she’d been nothing but supportive over the phone. That was a relief at least even as the rest of his life seemed to be taking a tailspin. Bucky’s eyes examined his face as Peter lost himself in his thoughts, but he brought him back to himself by standing and pressing a tender kiss to the bite on Peter’s neck, eliciting a small moan of pleasure from the boy. Peter wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck and allowed himself to be hoisted and carried upstairs, even though he was perfectly capable of walking. 

“I like the way your house smells,” he murmured into Bucky’s shoulder as they climbed the steps, “it smells like you, like home.”

“This could be your home too, if you want of course,” Bucky quickly clarified as they made it to the top of the stairs and he knocked the bedroom door open with his hip. 

“Where else am I gonna go?” Peter reached up to gently touch his face as he said this.

“I just… I know I’m probably not the easiest person to live with. I’m just warning you.”

“Well I snore so… trade offs,” Peter teased as Bucky finally placed him down onto the unmade bed. Peter hated how his omega instincts sang to him at the sight of the clutter and mess of the room. It was mostly books and papers in haphazard piles, but he longed to take care of it all for his alpha. 

“I couldn’t care less,” Bucky stripped as he said this and Peter did the same, longing to feel the warmth of his alpha’s skin against his own, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to sleep without that delicious contact. But instead of immediately crawling into bed with him, Bucky shifted from foot to foot, fidgeting and looking deeply uncomfortable as he fiddled with the waistband of his briefs. 

“You okay?” Peter asked, reaching for him. But Bucky pulled back, dragging his hands through his hair again. 

“Yeah I’m fine I just… look, I’m not really sure how to say this, but…” he paused, sucking in a deep breath before he continued while Peter nodded in encouragement, “I usually take my arm off when I sleep, not in front of other people, obviously. But it’s just more comfortable and… I don’t know, fuck this sounds kind of stupid, but would you mind if I did now? If it grosses you out then I don’t have to, actually it’s fine, forget I said anything, I’ll just leave it on, I-”

“Bucky!” Peter cut him off as he reached out and yanked him down onto the bed with him, holding him close in an attempt to cut off the usually stoic man’s babble, “in no universe would I ever find anything about you “gross.” I-I love you, I want you to be comfortable. I think you’re perfect, arm and all, or… lack thereof, I guess.” 

“You love me?” Bucky asked, his voice muffled from where Peter had awkwardly squashed him against his shoulder. 

“That was your takeaway from that? Yes! Obviously!” 

“I love you too,” Bucky sighed into him. Peter tried not to cry again at hearing that as he released his alpha and got under the covers, watching sleepily as Bucky unhooked his prosthetic and gingerly placed it in a case, revealing smooth skin underneath that Peter longed to touch. He fought against sleep as Bucky closed the curtains and brushed his teeth, but as soon as his alpha crawled under the covers and nestled Peter’s head in the crook of his shoulder he succumbed to the darkness. 

Bucky slept fitfully, often crying out and shaking in his sleep even as Peter did his best to hold him and calm him. They hadn’t had much time to sleep together in Cairo, as their respective heats and ruts had made them too exhausted to do much more than pass out. But it pleased Peter to see that his touch seemed to calm the worst of the nightmares, and was happy he could be there for his alpha. He didn’t mind sleeping in fits just like the man he loved, and he promised himself he would never let him sleep alone again. Peter awoke for good to the sound of the shower turning on. He quickly realized that he was in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, and he jolted upright, disoriented from the jetlag. But just as quickly he caught his alpha’s scent in the sheets and on his own skin and felt every muscle relax. He sank back on the bed in bliss, ignoring the aching pit in his stomach as memories of his altercation with Mr. Stark that morning resurfaced. It had grown dark outside while they slept, and Peter had lost all track of time. He scooped up his phone from where he’d abandoned it on the nightstand and shot off a reassuring text in response to May’s many missed calls and frantic messages. He groaned when he noticed it was one in the morning. Peter was wide awake and in no mood to deal with his emotions at the moment. 

He placed his phone screen side down and lifted his hand to his neck, rubbing the mark there with his thumb in a desperate attempt to self-soothe. He collapsed back into the sheets and pulled them up to his nose, they reeked of Bucky and Peter breathed in desperate gasps of that delicious scent. His head spun as he felt calm descend over him, and then, unexpectedly, felt a twinge of arousal in his gut as he turned his face to the pillowcase and got a particularly strong whiff. He let out a soft groan and, against his better judgement, pulled the fabric into his mouth, suckling pitifully on the sheets as he felt a tiny amount of slick leak out of his hole. Peter closed his eyes and slid a hand down his body, relishing in the feeling of his skin as his hand found what he was looking for, his little cock, already growing hard beneath the covers. He sighed contentedly as he wrapped around it and thrust into his palm, feeling as more slick leaked out of him and started to leave sticky trails down his thighs. He closed his eyes and got lost in the pleasure as his mate’s scent enveloped him. He was so out of it that he didn’t notice the sound of the shower turning off, or, more importantly, the sound of the bedroom door opening. 

“What’s this?” a gruff voice murmured above him. Peter’s eyes shot open as his hand jumped away from his cock and he scrambled to sit up while Bucky sat down, towel around his waist and long hair in damp waves around his shoulders, arm still stored in the case. 

“I’m sorry!” Peter cried, staring at him with wide eyes, “I didn’t hear you get out of the shower, this is your bed, I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.” 

“Sweetheart,” Bucky purred, dropping his towel and wrapping Peter up in his arm, “why would I ever be upset about my beautiful omega masturbating in my bed?” Peter turned bright red and buried his face in Bucky’s shoulder, feeling waves of shame course through him, which strangely caused him to leak even more slick. 

“You smell so good,” Bucky breathed in deeply, and even Peter could smell it, the scent of his omega arousal filling the room, mingling with his alpha’s and making his mouth water. Peter peered down beneath Bucky’s arm, to where his cock was already starting to show interest from where it rested between his bare thighs. Bucky pressed a series of hungry kisses into Peter’s crown of curls and he let out a delighted little squeak at the pressure. 

“I’m sorry if I woke you with my shower,” Bucky murmured, “but I just wasn't tired anymore, do you want to go back to sleep?” As he said this he began to trail his hand up and down Peter’s spine, leaving goosebumps wherever his hand grazed flesh. 

“I don’t want to sleep,” Peter said, finally pulling his face out of Bucky’s shoulder and tilting it towards him, his brown eyes wide and pleading. Bucky groaned at this and pulled Peter into a bruising kiss. His lips were soft, his face impossibly smooth from shaving in the shower, and Peter melted into his warmth as their bodies slid against each other. He groaned into Bucky’s mouth as the alpha’s tongue danced at the edges of his lips, pressing forward and beginning to explore Peter’s willing and eager mouth. Eventually Bucky pulled away with a groan, and Peter smiled smugly when he noticed the older man’s cock had doubled in size between his legs and was now standing at attention, begging to be touched. Peter wasn’t in any better shape as the space between his thighs had become a river of slick and his little cock was twitching painfully from where it tented the covers. 

“We don’t have to sleep then,” Bucky went to put his arm back on as he said this but Peter moved to stop him.

“Why don’t you leave it off for now?” 

“Really? You want me to?” Bucky thumbed at the Peter’s temples, playing with the soft baby hairs that grew there.

“Yeah, I really do.” Peter pulled Bucky down onto the bed with him and pressed another kiss to his lips. The searing heat of his skin was enough to make Peter gasp in pleasure as he threw a leg over Bucky’s waist and ground against him. 

“You’re so needy, even after your heat,” Bucky purred approvingly in his ear as he let Peter chase his pleasure against his stomach. 

“I’m sorry, I know I’m being naughty,” Peter whined as he stared up at Bucky through fluttering lashes and continued to hump at his alpha’s body, gasping as he dribbled slick onto the sheets, as if daring him to challenge him.

“Such a bad boy,” Bucky forcefully grabbed a handful of his Peter’s ass and stilled the omega’s desperate ministrations, “not even trying to take care of your alpha first? It’s shameful.” Peter whined and stared up at him with wretched and pleading eyes while Bucky barely managed to conceal the grin playing on his lips. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Peter asked, his voice barely a whisper. Bucky just chuckled and used his good arm to pull the small omega onto his chest and hold him there, he then positioned his hand on Peter’s shoulder and slowly pushed him down to where his erection was throbbing against Peter’s thigh. 

“Suck,” Bucky commanded, and Peter was more than happy to oblige. He slid down obediently, leaving trails of slick in his wake until he was perched over his alpha’s cock, now standing at full attention and throbbing deep red with want. Precum oozed from the slit that ran along the head and Peter couldn’t help it, he needed to taste, he bent down and gave an experimental lick, relishing in the salty bitterness as he stretched his lips around his alpha’s wide cockhead. Bucky threw back his head and let out a loud groan as he knotted the fingers of his good hand in Peter’s hair in encouragement. Peter took this as a good sign and tried to take more of his alpha’s thick cock, struggling to accommodate Bucky’s length as he sunk down onto it and dribbled drool into the beautiful dark curls that sprouted at the base. 

“Th-that’s it, just like that, sweet boy,” Bucky murmured as he gently guided Peter with his hand. Peter felt his hole throb approvingly at the praise and sank down even further, doing his best to suppress his gag reflex as Bucky’s cock tickled the back of his throat. He pulled back, eliciting a delicious whimper from Bucky due to loss of stimulation, before surging forward again, bobbing up and down furiously on his alpha’s cock as precum continued to spill forth into his mouth, coating his tongue with salty goodness. He felt a tiny bulge beginning to form at the base of Bucky’s cock as his knot was already beginning to swell, and just as Peter was laboring to take the whole thing down his throat Bucky yanked him back by his hair, panting desperately as he tried to sit up.

“Stop, ah… stop, I don’t want to come yet,” he groaned as Peter slowly slipped his alpha’s cock out of his mouth with a wet popping sound and stared up at him with hooded eyes, dark and needy with lust. 

“Such a good boy,” Bucky purred as he cupped Peter’s chin and guided him back up until Peter was laying on top of him. Peter let out an involuntary whine at the back of his throat at hearing the praise and felt rivulets of slick now pouring out of him and coating his alpha’s stomach. 

“You like that sweetheart?” Bucky cooed as he trailed his fingers up and down Peter’s back. Peter nodded enthusiastically even as shame coiled in his gut, which only served to turn him on further. Bucky breathed in deep as Peter’s pressing arousal became more and more apparent. He dusted another smattering of kisses to the top of Peter’s head before sliding out from under him and off the bed, much to Peter’s dismay. He let out an annoyed whimper and rubbed his thighs together needily, desperately seeking some sort of friction. Bucky chuckled at the sight, even as his pupils grew even wider, his irises becoming thin slits of blue at the vision of his omega, aroused and writhing atop his sheets. Bucky hastened to fasten his arm in place and get back to the bed, pinning Peter’s wrists above his head with two strong arms. 

“I can’t take it anymore,” Peter was practically wheezing as he bucked his hips upward, rubbing his painfully hard cock against his alphas and causing the other man to squeeze his eyes shut in pleasure, “I need you, alpha.” 

“Need me where, sweetheart?” Bucky purred as he reached down and used a cool vibranium finger to circle Peter’s twitching hole. 

“In my pussy, please,” Peter whimpered, submitting completely to Bucky’s teasing and crying out in pleasure when the alpha finally slid two metal fingers inside, pumping furiously while Peter coated his hand in approving slick. As Bucky felt the slick pool in his hand, his self control clearly wavered and broke as he slipped his fingers out, barely giving Peter enough time to whine at the loss, before he was lining his cock up at the entrance to Peter’s needy hole, still pinning Peter’s wrists above his head with his human hand. Peter bucked again as Bucky struggled to push past his rim, much tighter now that he wasn’t in the throws of heat. 

“Please,” Peter cried out in a breathy moan, “need you Buck.”

“You’re so tight, I don’t want to hurt you,” Bucky grunted as he released Peter’s wrists and continued to try and stretch his hole, all pretenses of his domineering alpha persona dropped, leaving only Peter’s sweet Bucky in its wake.

“You could never hurt me,” Peter murmured, “I just feel you.” Bucky nodded and finally pushed past Peter’s tight ring of muscle, groaning involuntarily as he slipped forward into the wet heat of Peter’s needy hole. Peter let out a groan mirroring his alpha’s as he took his big cock gladly. Bucky stilled in him only for a moment as Peter adjusted to his considerable length. He took this quiet moment to reach up and touch his alpha’s face, tracing the lines there and brushing damp strands of hair out of his eyes. They’d never had moments like these when they were both too caught up in their hormones to stop, and Peter found that he liked this even better. 

“Keep going,” he murmured, tracing Bucky’s lips with the pads of his thumbs as he spoke, “I want to feel you.” Bucky grunted in agreement, not able to hold back anymore as he pulled backwards and then surged his hips forward in a forceful push that sent his cock slamming all the way into Peter’s hole, eliciting a delighted scream from the little omega. 

“Don’t stop!” Peter wailed, “please!” Bucky continued to thrust harshly into his hole, which was now open and accepting of his alpha’s delicious intrusion.  
“Never,” Bucky growled as he bent down and buried his face into the crook of Peter’s shoulder, hips pumping up and down as he fucked his omega harshly. His stomach dragged along Peter’s cock with each thrust, sending him closer and closer to his release as he lay on the bed, pliant and loose and desperate to be filled. Bucky’s knot had swollen even more and Peter could feel it bumping up against his hole with every thrust. 

“I can’t-” Bucky gasped, shuddering against Peter’s body as he eagerly lapped at the mating bite on his neck, sending pleased shivers through Peter, “I can’t get it in.” He finally finished as he thrusts became sloppy and erratic, and Peter knew that he was already close.

“S’okay,” Peter said, rubbing his back clumsily as he canted his hips up in encouragement, “doesn’t hurt, I need your knot alpha, puh-please.” Bucky pulled back and stared at him with wide eyes before violently thrusting his hips forward one more time, his knot finally catching and slipping past Peter’s rim, effectively sealing them together. Peter let out another scream and writhed beneath Bucky, finally coming as his cock squirted between their stomachs and his hole fluttered desperately around his alphas knot, leaking more slick than he’d thought possible when not in heat. Bucky groaned encouragingly as he fucked him through his orgasm, making the tiny little thrusts as his knot kept him from moving too much. 

“That’s it,” Peter sighed, shivering helplessly as his orgasm left him, “fill me alpha, fill me with your- ahhhh!” Peter let out a pleased cry as Bucky bit down hard on his mating mark, reaffirming it once again as he finally came with a needy shout. His knot throbbed angrily as Peter felt alpha seed splash all over his walls and spill inside of him, leaving a bulge on his tummy as his body struggled to accommodate it all. Bucky finally released Peter’s neck and lavished the bite with gentle little kitten licks as he continued to spill deep inside of his omega. Peter nuzzled up against Bucky’s neck, trying to completely coat his face with alpha scent as he encouraged him through his orgasm. 

When he was finally spent, Bucky rolled them in one fluid motion so that Peter was curled up on top of him, his legs spread on either side of Bucky’s hips. Peter was now resting his face in his alpha’s chest hair while he felt strong hands stroking his back, comforting him while they were still tied together. Peter knew he would never get tired of this, the closeness of having his alpha’s knot inside of him. He was confident there wasn’t a better feeling in the world. 

“That was, uh… fun,” Bucky finally said, breaking the silence. Peter let out a snort of a laugh and peered up at the older man through long lashes. 

“Oh? I’m glad you thought so,” he teased. Buck just rolled his eyes and let his arms slip down to Peter’s waist, holding him there. 

“Was it, um… was it not too much? I know we haven’t really done it like that before.” 

“I didn’t think so at all,” Peter bit his lip and looked down before continuing, “I actually would probably like, maybe more domination next time, only if you want to, of course.” Bucky let out a pleased groan and Peter felt his knot give another approving throb inside of him.

“Yeah, I think I can probably manage that.” They were quiet for a few minutes after that as Peter just basked in the feeling of closeness to his alpha. It was Bucky who finally broke the silence again.

“Look, I know you’re probably not ready to talk about what happened this morning, or yesterday, or whatever, time doesn’t feel real right now. But truly, I am sorry about what happened, and I promise I’m going to make it right, I meant that.” 

“You don’t need to do that,” Peter muttered, not wanting to look at him.

“I do though, Tony matters to you, and I’m the one who screwed that up. I’m going to go and talk to him, and make him see how much you mean to me, and that I would never hurt you. I think I can convince him to listen.” Peter bit his lip again, sure they were raw by this point. He didn’t want to say it, but he knew it would be a lot harder to make Tony Stark change his mind about anything than just a nice conversation. But it was sweet of Bucky to even try, so Peter decided not to discourage him. Instead he changed the subject.

“Would you like to meet Aunt May?” 

“Of course…” Bucky sounded apprehensive, “are you sure she’ll want to meet me?” 

“I know she will, trust me, she’s a lot more accepting than Mr. Stark,” Peter finally looked up at his alpha, longing to quell the film of doubt that clouded his eyes, “I filled her in, and she’s already excited to meet you.” 

“Really?” 

“Really really,” They were quiet together a while longer as Bucky’s knot went down completely and he finally slipped out of Peter, letting a river of seed spill from the omega’s tiny hole, as there was no way he was going to be able to keep it all inside of him. Bucky hurried to the bathroom and returned with a warm washcloth, lovingly cleaning Peter’s soiled thighs and stomach with a gentle touch. 

“I’m sorry I got your sheets dirty,” Peter turned bright red when he noticed the stains. 

“Stop,” Bucky commanded, “they needed a wash anyway. I promise I’ll get this place cleaned up for us, for you. I want you to feel at home here. You can decorate it any way you like.”

“I already do feel at home here, you’re here,” Peter said, blushing again as he surprised himself with his own honesty. Bucky’s eyes widened at the words as he took his arm off again and curled up in the bed beside Peter, tucking him against his bare chest. Bucky let out a low yawn, and Peter could hear as his breathing slowed, but still he resisted sleep.

“It’s okay,” Peter finally murmured, as he could feel himself getting sleepy too, “you can rest, I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.” Bucky nodded, seemingly relaxing for the first time all day as he finally nodded off. The nightmares picked back up quickly, but Peter held fast, he would keep his promise, and would make sure to watch over his alpha as he slept, and be there to hold him when he woke up.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on the last one and gave me ideas for this sequel, your feedback was awesome and is always appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
